


River

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	River

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: River  
Author: mina1   
Disclaimer: I don't own them I only play here. IM poor don't sue IM just having fun.   
Distribution: take it if you want to just tell me OK .  
Category: Toby /Sam  
Rating: PG-13 ( It' SLASH if you don't like that don't read)  
Spoilers: none   
ARCHIVE: Take it. tell me   
Author's Note: feed back please I like feed back really like feed back really really like feed back (do I sound desperate) just let me know your out there please .I was listening to country music writing this one I think it shows. 

**River by Mina**

gasped breath and passion filled kiss's

The intoxication as the thundering river wrenches me away  
The river that I willing relinquished myself to  
He sees only the best in everyone  
I don't know why he's here when I ask he say it's because I let him be

He's young too young for me   
Every woman in the office is half in love with him  
But he's here with me with me,  
It's me he takes home me he takes to his bed 

IM drowning ,in this bed our bed I let my self fall in to him  
for now I don't question it  
Right now I don't care

I drown in him 

He's seen enough to know the worst   
But he chooses to not to  
The innocence that is him, his choice   
gasping for breath

IM in over my head as those ice blue eyes pull me further in  
He takes my control throws it away   
Restraint has no place here, only passion 

I make love to him in hope I can own him  
His trust, his faith, his kindness   
it's in every minute every moment between us

It's in our first greetings   
I hear it in every speech we write together   
As I watch his finger's dance across the keyboard   
when he takes his coat from me at the end of the day  
Always the first touch of the day

  
Pressing me down in to the bed   
There's no air here   
I don't need it   
he's here I don't need breath  
He's here  
the river rages now sweeping aside everything in its path

I'll leave while he's asleep knowing I must  
To leave him awake is impossible  
To look in his eyes as I walk out again   
Choosing the Administration over him as always.

I grasp his hand in mine holding on to it like life line  
I wonder if he knows how much I need him why hold so tight  
He's why I removed my wedding at last after so long  
The ring I kept to remind me I failed  
Now sits my desk draw 

Failure isn't an option here not with him .not now   
I whisper that to him proclaim my heart to him  
As the river sweeps us away 

I watch him in the office charming and beautiful  
I can't imagine why he even looks at me   
IM too old IM stubborn, cantankerous and unsociable  
In my genius I've lost what he has naturally 

If I close my eye's I can hear the river thundering all around  
I cling to him hoping I can keep him here with me   
this more then lust this is love  
It's a river   
It drags you away   
It can save you  



End file.
